


Accidents Happen

by mallowOmofics



Series: Little!Aleks [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Bedwetting, Diapers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Omorashi, One Shot, Wetting, embaressed!Aleks is my fav, hinted age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowOmofics/pseuds/mallowOmofics
Summary: Aleks’ sobbed freely, humiliated at the fact that he just pissed himself like a little kid. He was relieved this didn’t happen at the office however, shuddering at the thought of the teasing he would have endured.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a short little Novahd one shot because i love that ship and it will be the death of me  
> Anyways, this is just a little angst-y one shot that hints at age play and stuff later on ( because little!Aleks is something i definetly need in my life )  
> Might turn this into a series of oneshots? I'm not quite sure yet  
> Anyways, go read 'ya eyes out and enjoy ;)

Aleks flopped down on his bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off before snuggling under the covers. 

It had been such a long day, and every inch of his body was sore from filming videos all day. Amazon prime time, wrong side of YouTube, gameplay videos; he felt as if the day dragged on and on. He was out before he could count to 10, and the night passed swiftly around him, turning from dusk to dawn in what seemed like only a minute.

Sunlight filtered into Aleks’ room, waking the boy up and making him aware of a very pressing situation. Aleks’ awoke with a jolt- suddenly aware of his very full bladder. He cursed himself for falling asleep before using the bathroom last night. 

He slowly got up, shoving a hand to his crotch to hold himself, before stumbling to the bathroom. Each step made him had to go more, and a few drops leaked out on accident. 

“No no no no…” Aleks’ muttered to himself, squeezing himself even tighter to stop any more drops from getting out. He continued on his way to the bathroom, and he was only steps away before he started losing control. It started slowly, with a small stream, but once he started he couldn’t stop himself. He ran the bathroom, looking himself in before collapsing as pee ran down his legs and onto the floor. He felt his ass grow warm as he hit the floor, and his stream only stopped a minute later, leaving the boy in a puddle of his own piss. 

Aleks’ sobbed freely, humiliated at the fact that he just pissed himself like a little kid. He was relieved this didn’t happen at the office however, shuddering at the thought of the teasing he would have endured. 

He sat like that for a few minutes, letting himself be sad and embarrassed, before standing up and stripping of his wet clothes. First of all, he needed a shower, and he turned the nozzle on, letting the water warm up before he hopped in. He would worry about the puddle later. He let the warm water wash over him, cleaning the sticky pee off his legs and crotch. 

After a few minutes he turned the shower off, wrapping a towel round himself before leaving to get dressed. He just threw on a hoodie and sweatpants, too focused on cleaning his mess up to care. Aleks’ grabbed paper towels and a bottle of cleaner, before heading back to the bathroom to mop up his puddle. He was disgusted with himself all over again, shuddering with embarrassment once again. He told himself that he would never mention this to anyone. It was a one time thing anyways. He was sure it wouldn’t happen again. 

It was two days later when another incident happened, more embarrassing than the first this time. 

Aleks’ woke up in the middle of the night, tired and confused as to why he was awake. He only realized what was going on when he went to move, a warm wetness making itself apparent. Aleks’ threw the covers back, his eyes tearing up as he realized he’d wet the bed. 

He rubbed the tears from eyes, now driven by embarrassment to clean himself up. It was two hours later before the boy could get back into bed, and by that time he was too paranoid to sleep. 

What If it happened again? His thoughts kept him up until his alarm went off a 9 am. 

He was quick to get ready and go to the office, he needed to get away from his bedroom for a bit. On the way to the office, all he could think about was his accident last night. He couldn’t believe he had wet the bed, he hadn’t done that in years. His face flushed red with embarrassment as he finally blocked the memories out. He took a few deep breaths after he parked his car, taking time to calm down before he walked in to the office. 

“Hey, Aleks! You finally decided to show up, you late fuck.” James yelled from across the warehouse, throwing a pillow at him. 

“You’re late for Amazon prime time.” James added, not making eye contact with the boy this time.

Aleks looked down at his watch. Oops. He hadn’t meant to be late, it just sort of… happened. 

After that, his day was fairly un-eventful, and he waited for the moment that he could return home. 

He felt embaressed around his co-workers, even though they didn’t know about his accidents. And he intended to keep it this way. Though he did hope that this was just a one or two time thing that would go away. 

The week got worse as it dragged on, and Aleks’ had wet the bed every night so far, even having some close calls during the day. He was losing sleep worrying about it, and the more frequent it got, the more anxious he became. 

Aleks’ no longer let himself take naps at work, and he had gotten use to keeping a pair of spare clothes in his car, just in case. He began staying at the office until late at night, not wanting to go home and inevitably have an accident. He hated that he couldn’t stay dry for even one night, and his worst fear came true a few weeks later at work. 

He was sitting at his desk, minding his own business, when James called him over. He knew he had to piss, but he assumed the talk wouldn’t take long, so he went to meet his friend. 

“So dude, how do you feel about driving to Washington with me?” James asked bluntly. 

“Uhh what the fuck? Why?” Aleks’ asked, not eager to spend the night in a hotel room with his friend. 

“To pick up a new drone! Come on please…., it’ll be quick.” James fake-begged his friend to come with him, over-dramatizing It until the two boys were both laughing. 

“Uhh, no thanks.” Aleks’ replied, still slightly laughing. 

“Aw well that’s too bad, because I already told Brett you were coming.” James said, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Aleks’ sighed with annoyance. He knew Brett’s word was law, so he would have to go on the trip with James. “Fine.” Aleks’s groaned, leaving to go to the bathroom. He swore that he had looked where he was going, but a game of foursquare got out of out hand and It was in that moment that Brett’s body hit Aleks, causing the boy the fall to the floor. Brett landed on top, his elbows digging deep into the younger boy’s bladder. 

“Mpf… Get off! Get off of me! Dude, get the fuck off, please!” Aleks yelled, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was pissing himself. Hot liquid shot out of him, quickly dampening his pants. He finally managed to shove Brett off, running as fast as he could to the bathroom, were he locked himself inside. 

He could hear the laughter coming from the other boys outside as he sat down in the corner. He was sobbing at this point, big, fat tears rolling down his face. 

He would never be able to face his co-workers again, he’d be the laughing stock of youtube. He tried to stop himself from crying more, but it just made it worse. He needed to be as far away form here as possible. 

“HEY! PISSPANTS! Get out here dude!” Aleks heard more laughter come from outside, he needed to get away, now. 

He slammed to door open, running for the exit. He didn’t even bother to grab his wallet or keys. He didn’t care, he just needed to get away. 

“Hey, dude…”

“Holy shit what happened!” 

“Dude are you okay?” 

“Aleks!” 

He ignored the others cries for concern as he ran out the door and took off across the parking lot, running as fast as he could. 

Brett took off after Aleks, trying to follow the boy but quickly running out of breath. 

“Aleks! Come back! Please dude!” 

Aleks just kept running. He let himself cry as he ran, James would never let him live this one down. 

By the time he had stopped running, his pants were cold and sticky with pee, and he was completely out of breath. 

He paused to look around at where he was.

“Great… lost.” He mumbled. Thankful that he at least had his phone. He turned on his phone and dialed a friend, hoping that he could get a ride home. He didn’t even want to go back to his house, he was too humiliated. Aleks sat on a bench anxiously waiting for his friend to show up. 

“Aleks!” the young boy looked up when he heard his name. 

“Adam!” Aleks said waving the older man over. 

“Hey dude…” Adam said as he took in the sight of his friend. Aleks stopped holding back his tears, letting himself cry freely as Adam pulled him into a hug. 

“Let’s get you home.” Adam said quietly, guiding the young boy back to his car. 

“No! Not home!” Aleks yelled, his eyes going wide with fear. 

“Wh- what?” Adam was clearly confused. 

“Your house…please.” Aleks asked, and suddenly everything made sense for Adam. 

“Of course.” The older man said, putting the car into drive and making his way back home. 

Once inside, Adam helped the boy into the shower, taking his wet clothes and throwing them in the laundry. 

“Help.” He heard Aleks say.

Adam made his way to the bathroom, finding a wet, cold boy standing there, towel wrapped around his face. 

“No clothes to wear…” Aleks mumbled quietly, and Adam left for a moment, returning with a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Aleks carefully took them from his friend, waiting till he was alone again to throw them on. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, liking how baggy the clothes were on him. He opened the door and made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear Adam walking around. 

“Okay kid, talk to me. “Adam said as he got out a box of pasta and a pot. 

“I dunno. jus kind of happened.” Aleks said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Is this the first time?” Adam asked as he gathered brought the water to a boil.

“No…” Aleks finally answered, his face flush red. 

“First time during the day?” Adam asked, and Aleks just nodded. 

“It’s okay.” Adam said, patting the boy on the back quickly before returning to cooking. 

Aleks didn’t say anything, just watched. Adam left the conversation at that, knowing not to push the boy any father. 

Aleks stayed at Adam’s house for a week, taking his own time to recover before going back to his house. 

Finally, Adam dropped him off at his place, and all Aleks could do was stand in front of the front door. It felt weird to be home. 

He finally unlocked the door and let his stuff down before closing the door behind him. He climbed the stairs in his house slowly, feeling more and more disgusted with himself as each step reminded him of what had happened last week. He took a quick shower, changing into his pajamas shortly after he was done. He made a be-line for his bed, wrapping himself up in his comforter while he let his mind relive the still fresh horrifying moment. 

Aleks heard his phone ding every few minutes throughout the day, fully aware that his friends were texting him, but not ready to face his co-workers yet. Adam had let them know that Aleks was okay, but other than that Aleks’ hadn’t contacted them. He didn’t want to face them after what happened. 

He read the most recent test from his friends, his heart skipping a beat as he read the message. 

“Aleks please text me back. I can’t sleep or eat or work until I know for sure that you’re okay. I really miss you dude, please text back. -James”

Aleks felt tears well up in his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away with his hands, leaving his face red and puffy. 

He didn’t want James to see him like this, broken and humiliated. 

Aleks couldn’t do anything, he just cried. 

He finally texted back, “ I miss you too dude.” He cried himself to sleep that night, too tired to even put on pajamas. 

Aleks woke up the next morning to wet pants and a knock at the door. 

“Let me in dude! I know you’re in there!” Great, it was James. He didn’t want to get up, but realized that James would probably just kick the door in if he didn’t. He slid his wet pants off, letting them drop on the floor before finding new ones.

He walked downstairs, still wrapped in his blanket, but now in dry pants, and unlocked the door. 

“Hey, dude.” James said softly, noticing the tear marks on his friends face. 

“Hey..” Aleks said softly, almost as quiet as a whisper. 

James just stared at his friend. 

“You okay? I- I uh, saw what happened…. I’m sorry. Im so sorry, it was all my fault. I-I should’ve known, I should of done something, I should-”. Aleks cut James off with a hug. 

Both boys remained silent, with the only sound being Aleks sniffling every once in a while. 

“ ‘m sorry I’m a freak..” Aleks finally mumbled, letting his head rest on James’ chest

James looked down at his friend, shocked. 

“No… no you’re not Aleks… it’s not your fault. ” Aleks just stayed silent as he listened to his friend talk, not sure what to say. 

“But I freaked out and acted all stupid… and I humiliated myself in front of the entire office.” Aleks mumbled pulling away from James to look down at his feet awkwardly. 

“Shhh….” James said, living up Aleks’ head to look at him. “You’re okay. I’m not going to let anyone joke about what happened… I’m so sorry.” James pulled his friend back into a hug, not knowing what else to do. 

“I’m gonna make things better baby, I promise. “Aleks didn’t even notice the pet name as he continued to cry in his friend’s arms. James just pulled his friend closer.James fought the urge to kiss his friend in that moment. Aleks looked so perfect, his hair messy, his pretty eyes wet with fresh tears. 

“I can’t face Brett.” Aleks said suddenly, bringing James back to reality. 

“Why?” James asked, seeing no reason why Brett wouldn’t understand. 

“Because I pissed myself like a little kid! In front of him! My boss!” Aleks yelled running his hands through his hair. 

“I’ll fuck him up if he says anything.” James said proudly, causing Aleks to laugh a bit. “Seriously though, if anyone tries to make fun of you, I’ll kick their ass. “ James said, watching as Aleks fiddled with the hem of his blanket. 

“ ‘tanks da-… James. Thanks James.” Aleks said, immediately correcting himself. He desperately hoped James didn’t notice his slip up. 

Where had that even come from? Aleks thought to himself, wanting to hide away from the world. 

“What was that?” James asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Nothing…” Aleks responded, his voice wavering with fear. 

James just nodded taking in his friend’s reaction and deciding not to push him further. He went to step forward, but stopped when his foot hit something. 

As he looked down he almost didn’t believe his eyes. A Package of diapers sat on the ground, big enough to fit on an adult. James picked the package up, much to Aleks’ horror. Aleks lunged forward, trying to grab the package from his friend’s hands. James just held the package up higher, just out of his friends reach. 

“What are these?” James asked, now staring a very red-faced Aleks. 

“Nothing.” Aleks replied quickly, still trying to get the package back but now also trying to ignore the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Do you have a weird fetish or something that you’re not telling me about because I swear-“ James said, being cut off by Aleks finally jumping up and pulling the package into his arms. 

Both boys were silent for a moment as Aleks held the package and tried not to cry.

“Why.” James asked, staring the young boy down. 

Aleks had no choice, he was cornered.

“Ikindahavebeenwettingthebedimsorry..” Aleks said as quick as he could, already mortified. 

“English, please.” James asked, being surprisingly calm through all this. 

“I-I’ve been wetting the bed.” Aleks finally admitted, looking away from James. 

That certainly was not the answer he James had been expecting. He was silent for a moment, and looked from the package to his friend’s face. 

It was then that he heard Aleks start crying.

“I-I’m so sorry I promise I’ll-I’’l stop I make it go away please don’t laugh at me please don’t-“ James cut Aleks off. 

“Hey hey, dude. Deep breaths.” James helped Aleks take deep breaths, waiting until his friend was more calm to ask again about the issue. 

“I’m not going to laugh at you. This is something you can’t control. You should’ve just told me sooner.” James said taking the package of diapers back from Aleks to examine it. 

“Aww, they’re cute.” James said, pointing to a picture of the various designs. 

Aleks didn’t know what to do, he was expecting James to scream, to yell, to hit him. He was expecting anything but this. 

“Your-your not mad?” Aleks asked shyly. 

“Not at all, dude. If this will help then I think you should use 'em. “James replied, reassuring his friend. 

“Okay…” Aleks said, unsure of what to do next. 

“Are you tired now?” James asked, looking at Aleks’ tired frame. 

“uhhhhh… I guess. It’s been a long week.” Aleks said, purposely avoiding eye contact with his friend. 

“Well, how about you go get some sleep” James suggested, handing the package back to Aleks. 

Aleks was silent. What was he supposed to say? "Ah yes, let me just go put on a fucking diaper and fall asleep, perfect." He thought to himself, not mentally prepared to be in diapers in front of his best friend. 

“On second thought, I think I’m good.” Aleks said, trying hide his embarrassment. 

“Seriously dude, when was the last time you actually slept well?” James asked, insisting that his friend take a nap. “I’ll even stay here with you. Come on, please dude?” James asked, flashing his ‘puppy dog eyes’. 

Fuck. I can’t say no to him. 

“Fine, but… my bed isn’t dry.. or clean. And my room's a mess... And I’m not wearing these.” Aleks lied, not wanting James to know the truth. 

“Are you going to stay dry without them?’ James asked, barely hearing the ‘no’ that Aleks mumbled. 

“Just wear them, okay? I don’t mind. I’m not going to think of you as a baby or anything.” James said reassuring his friend once more. 

“Promise you won’t tell the others?” Aleks asked. 

“Pinky.” James said, intertwining their pinkies together. 

Aleks sighed and looked down and the package once more. 

Of course Adam bought me the printed ones. Fuck.

“You go change, I’ll clean your bed.” James offered, following Aleks upstairs. 

Aleks was quick to lock himself in the bathroom. 

What the fuck. I don’t even know how to put one of these on! 

He let himself catch his breath before ripping open the package and taking one diaper out. He shuddered at the thought of actually wearing it, but he didn’t really have a choice. It was either this, or wake up in wet pants. 

It took him several tries, but after a couple minutes the diaper was secured around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried not to cry. 

"I look like a big, dumb baby." Aleks mumbled, wiping a few tears away.

He didn’t want to face James with this on, even with pants over it the garment was still very visible. 

“Aleks, you okay? Do you need help?” James asked, standing outside the door. 

“I cant come out in this dude- I look so stupid.” Aleks whined, more embarrassed than he had ever been. 

“I’m sure you look fine, dude. Plus, it’s just me and you.” James called out, checking his phone as he waited for Aleks. 

After a few more minutes, Aleks opened the door, stepping out in front of his friend. 

James tried not to freak out. "Holy shit. He’s so cute he’s so cute oh my god what do I do" James thought to himself.

James just stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. 

“I knew I looked ridiculous, I’m changing out of-“ 

“No! No leave it on! I think you look…. Cute.” James said, and this time it was his turn to blush. Aleks looked fairly surprised, but let himself be led to the bedroom. 

“You-you don’t have t-to …” Aleks tried to stutter through his sentence, his brain trying to process what was going on. 

“I want to.” James said sweetly, pulling Aleks down onto the bed to lay beside him. 

Aleks blushed, but let himself be cuddled. It felt nice, but that didn’t mean he was going to forget about his… situation downstairs. 

“Just relax…” James whispered, closing his eyes and wrapping himself around the younger boy. 

Aleks smiled, he didn’t want to admit it, but right now, he was actually happy for the first time in a week. 

He could get used to this.


End file.
